You're My Fangirl
by Keira-93
Summary: One month after they save the world. Everyone has gotten back together, and Lloyd and Emil have gotten together even more so. ONESHOT. LloydxEmil.


**A/N: **Okay, this is just a short oneshot that I got the idea for while I watching my sister play the end of Dawn of the New World. So I just had to do it. Even though this isn't my favorite pairing in the game.

_Now Edited!_

_You're my Fan-girl_

Lloyd pulled playfully at the single lock on Emil's head that was sticking up. "You know you could just cut it. Then you're hair would look normal."

"You're one to be talking," Emil retorted while laughing, pulling himself up into the tree behind Lloyd so that the boy could no longer play with his hair, but so Emil could run his own fingers through the other boy's. He sat on the lower branch and leaned down so that he could reach Lloyd, "Have you looked in the mirror? Your hair is no where close to being normal."

"Well, my hair is what gives me my spunky attitude and dashing good looks." Lloyd flipped a few strands of hair out of his eyes, and leaned slightly into the hand that continued to finger through his brown locks.

Emil smiled. Ever since they'd made it back from saving the world, they hadn't had much time together. Just the two of them, that is.

Emil had confessed his true feelings for Lloyd to the man right before they entered The Otherworldly Gate. He had thought then that if Lloyd totally rejected him, it wouldn't matter because he would end up dead soon enough anyways. Either that or he could easily avoid seeing him again after wards. It was a big world after all, or big-ish.

But Lloyd had nothing against it. Actually, he seemed rather over-joyed when Emil had confessed his feelings and admitted that he had been starting to feel the same.

It had been nearly a month ago when they got back, everyone had been so busy at first having their own problems to take care of. Sheena had to deal with her people, being a chief and all. Regal was the same being the President of the Lezeraino Company and a Duke on top of that. Raine and Genis headed with Presea to Ozette to make sure that everything was okay with the unstable town after everything that had happened. Zelos went back to his elegant house to make sure that his sister was doing okay, having barely seen her sense the kidnapping. Lloyd had to go back to his hometown to see his father; he was companied by Colette of course. And Emil had to find, and sort things out with, Marta.

This week had been the first week that the entire group had gotten back together. At first Colette was insistent on taking the entire group on a boat ride over the seas, it had been a night trip and Lloyd had been dragged off by Sheena or Colette most of the time, leaving little to almost no time for him and Emil to just talk even.

When they had finally got back from Colette's trip, Marta had insisted on a tour of the Lezeraino headquarters, so they were dragged to the headquarters when they spent the day roaming about.

That had been rather interesting to see, what Sheena had decided was her most unlucky day ever. The girl fell though two air ducks, a hard wood floor in the president's office, and somehow managed to break the elevator so that cable broke. She had crashed the thing to the first floor along with Collete, Marta, and Raine who had been in the elevator with her. She said later that she had merely touched the button for the first floor and then accidentally tripped over Colette, causing both of them to slam into the wall, and the elevator to brake. That would be just her luck.

Now finally it was the fourth day and they had some time to be with just each other. Raine had said something about going to the library. Presea had gone with Genis to walk on the beach. Regal and Sheena had some work in town that they needed to take care of. Zelos, being Zelos, went off to find the cutest girl in the city. And Colette and Marta...well no one had seen either of them sense dinner the night before. Leaving the two boys alone together, finally.

"What do you think about Genis' crush on Presea?" Emil said after a few moments of silence. He had been thinking about how the boy had taken Presea for a walk on the beach, it sounded like a nice idea to him, too.

"Hmm, can't really say. Presea may be showing a lot more emotions then she did several years ago, but she still doesn't show us that much. I mean, I have yet to see her smile, even once. I guess it's not bad, but I can't say anything for Presea."

"I think she likes him." Emil said confidently looking down and meeting the deep thoughtful eyes that he loved so much, "I mean she seemed to connect with Genis more then she does with anyone else and...I don't know. Maybe I just think they would look good together."

Lloyd laughed, "Now you're starting to sound like fan-girl who doesn't want to listen to the facts, only what she wants to here and see." Emil blushed pulling his hand out of Lloyd's hair and running it through his own out of habit. Lloyd pulled him out of the tree gently, smiling. "Don't worry though," he whispered leaning in so that his lips brushed against the other boy's ear, "you're my fan-girl."

And then he leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Just once...okay twice...or several times...

Lloyd shifted Emil so that his back was rubbing hard against the bark of the tree as his shirt started to rid up. Lips parted, both boys taking just enough time to breath before moving back in. Lloyd moved his hands to the Emil's hips and moving in closer to the boy whose body was practically begging for more.

But things didn't get anywhere, as no more then a few seconds later Marta jumped out of nowhere, or actually the top of the tree, smirking as she said, "I knew it! I told you they liked each other Colette." before running off followed by Colette who swooped down from the sky, wings glittering in the sun light. "Sorry. It was Marta's idea." She called as she too ran away, nearly running into a pole as she did so.

Lloyd sighed, "Why do girls always have to ruin the moment?"

"Maybe because they think we're always ruining theirs and their trying to get revenge..." Emil said, back still painfully pressed against the tree.

"...or maybe they just hate us."

"No," Lloyd said, pulling Emil away from the tree and heading back towards the Inn after the girls, "I don't think hate us, more like love us."

**A/N: **Well what did you think? At the end I kind of bash at Fan-girls because they don't ever listen to the plot lines when it comes to finding the pairing they like, but I was bashing myself in that to so don't take any offense. This was just a short something I wanted to write, so I would appreciate it if you reviewed, but won't hurt you if you don't.


End file.
